What are you without a reverse?
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: (One Shot) What is a hero without a rival? Barry knows, Jay knows, Wally knows, everyone but him knows. In a dark night of central city Inertia decides to ask Impulse, "Who would you be without me?"


It was a cold, rainy, culling night the breeze flowed forlorn through the Central City streets as Impulse and Inertia threw down in a Starbucks parking lot. Bat punched Thad's rib sending him into a midnight blue Camaro, one of which they barely could even see in the black overcast of the ten o'clock hour. Thad grinned devilishly at Bart, lunging towards him.

He wrapped his arms around Bart, and shoved his biological template straight down onto the gunmetal grey painted pavement. He spat in Bart's face and reeled a fist back and threw it into Bart's eye, shattering the visor over the boy's eyes and giving his a bloody, red and black eye. Bart reached up and ripped at Thad's golden hair, tugging on it. The boy on top yelped as he was forcefully pulled down to Bart's face, Bart moved his head and shoved Thad's face into the pavement.

Thad turned over onto his back, Bart raised his arms behind his head, growling ferociously at his clone. Thad tried to block his face put Bat started slamming his fiusts into Thad's face over and over.

Over and Over.

And over.

And over.

And over till Thad's face almost wasn't recognizable. Bart slowed himself and breathed heavily, he stared down on Thaddeus. The boy was clutching his demolished nose in his hands. Bat longed for this moment, his dreamt it too many time than what he'd ever be able to admit. But not too many times to be ashamed. He raised a hand closed to his face, he stared at his fingerless glove, at the blood already stained on his white skin.

He looked back down on the clone, his brows grew closer and his face felt hot of rage. He shook his hand and slid into Thad's chest. The boy stared at Bart, wide eyed and perplexed, but most of all thrilled.

"Heh, heeh." Thad snickered, Bart raised an eyebrow at him. "What Thawne?" Bart snarled, still vibrating his hand in the boy's heart.

"Nothing, this is just too good," Thad mused, "It's just, what are you going to gain, you seriously think you'll be able to live without me?" Bart gritted his teeth, Thad's smirk grew larger.

"I complete you Bartholomew, I come from your innermost demon, what are you without them, your hellish ambitions, your rage, your hate. You're nothing without them," Thad said, "Just like how I'd be nothing without you, you won't be able to move on from this, you'll stay in the same spot in your life, your existence will become meaningless without your antithesis. Just as mine wouldn't be possible without your birth."

Bart growled, Thad sighed and continued, "I'm your motivation, you need me as an example of what not to be to still be considered, 'good', just as I needed you to simply come into existence, we are so alike yet so different. I'm your Edward to your Jay, your Eobord to you Barry, you Hunter to your Wally." Thad said, "And just like them, we need each other, I make you good, you make me me, I keep you going. Without my constant interference with your life, my never ending obsession with making your life hell and putting everyone near and dear to your heart and soul in mortal danger," Thad paused to take in one easy slow breath, he gazed into Bart's green eyes with his brown and grinned.

"Your life would become bland, stale, blank, you'd lose your purpose, your very will to fight the good fight, your will to fight your own demons, you'd then either fall into a deep dark pit of meaningless despair that mirrors your new meaninglessness, or you'd go crazy, the dark corners of your mind would take over, and you'd become just," Bart growled, That laughed as he finished.

"Just like me."

"I'll never be like you, I'll never be cold, and manipulative." Bart vowed, Thad rolled his eyes in true disagreement.

"Is that so? Says the one who manipulated your team into thinking you were the perfect, goody good, boy next door, hero's grandson who would never, and I mean never, hurt a fly," Thad inquired, Bart punched him in the mouth.

"Excuse me?" Bart asked, Thad snickered, "Oh, so you have forgotten the hundreds of innocent people you killed to get the parts for the time machine that brought you to this decade?"

" **I''ve changed!** " Bart screamed in Thad's face, Thad sighed.

"Not by much, if you had changed, you wouldn't be preparing my execution." Thad said calmly, Bart pulled his hand out of Thad's chest and stared at it. Thad rose to his feet as Bart stayed crouched on the sewer grate.

"Good night Bart, until we meet again my sweet prince." Thaddeus chuckled right before he sped off towards the East. Bart stood up and stared in that direction, the rain fell into his long brown locks and drizzled down his back and chest.

His chest raised and lowered slowly as he breathed, in contrast to his rapidly thumping heart. He stood forlorn in the cold, dark rainy night of Central City, Missouri, staring into the east, clenching a fist in his right hand.

"He did it again."


End file.
